Two's Company, but Three is Better
by JenniferHawke
Summary: A spinoff from chapter 11 of my story "Two's company, Three's a Crowd", Fenris accuses Hawke of faking it with Anders. When Anders catches him trying to seduce Hawke, they challenge each other to a contest of who can pleasure Hawke better. Threesome goodness between Anders/Hawke/Fenris. Also contains Sebastian/Isabela pairing. M for very graphic smut. You've been warned.


"**As they say, **_**two's company**_**, but three is better." - Isabela**

**A/N: This is a spinoff from chapter 11 of Two's Company Three's a Crowd. Ever since I wrote the scene where Fenris confronts Hawke about how he thinks she is faking it with Anders, I thought it would be so hot to see a "competition" between the two of them on who can pleasure Hawke better. I have rewritten this scene so it is not in 1st person.**

**Summary: A month after Fenris left Hawke, she started seeing Anders. On the night they became intimate, Fenris was outside her window and heard everything. Now it is her birthday, and Fenris, who is intoxicated, waits in her room to confront her while her companions, including Anders, are celebrating downstairs.**

* * *

Hawke made her way up the stairs and entered her bedroom. She approached her dresser when she heard the bedroom door click behind her. She whipped around, and standing there was Fenris. He hadn't left like she assumed. He was waiting to get her alone. He staggered over to her, clearly inebriated. The smell of alcohol on his breath was apparent as he neared. His glance moved over to the bed.

"The last time I saw you here, it was I who was in your bed."

"Yes, and you left."

"You are living with the abomination now?" Hawke stared at her feet, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, Fenris. I am."

"I heard you the other night. Moaning and calling out his name."

"I...I know. And I am deeply sorry you had to find out that way. Why were you outside my home? Isabela told me that you were there before Anders even came by."

"I was going to apologize, for treating you the way I have been."

"I'm so sorry, Fenris."

"I discovered something of interest while listening to you two."

"What would that be?"

"I think you enjoyed me better."

"Fenris!" Was he being serious? She knew he was drunk and hurting, but it felt uncalled for.

"It's true. You sounded like you were acting with him. But with me, it was real. Every moan, every quiver, you loved it." He backed her into the wall. Hawke began to sweat.

"Fenris, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit it; you still want me."

"Fenris..." He pushed his body against hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"He is a dangerous man, Hawke."

"And you're not?"

"I would never hurt you, Hawke."

"You already have, Fenris." His peeked down at her, and for a second he stopped. Only for a second. Then he pushed into her more. She could feel that he was aroused.

"Tell me to stop, and I will."

She thought back to that night with him. Him taking her in the bed, demanding her to take him in her mouth, to do as she was told. Hawke felt hot, feeling his erection push into her, but she knew it was wrong. He left her, and she was in love with someone else. Still, the memories lingered.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." He sank his hardness further into her leggings and it felt as if he was so close to being inside of her.

"Tell me to stop, and I will."

"I.."

"You can't, can you? Think of how it felt to have me inside you, to have me take you from behind and have you explode all over me. Remember when I..."

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Anders bolted across the room and threw him to the ground. Fenris staggered back up.

"Talking." was all he said.

"Oh, it looked more than talking to me. It sounded like a seductive little walk down memory lane. She's moved on and now you regret it. You were an idiot to leave Hawke!"

"And _you_ were fast enough to replace me!"

"I love her. You can't even imagine what that is."

"Do not bare your heart to me, mage, unless you would have me rip it out."

Hawke stood in between their screaming match.

"Will you two stop it?" She pleaded with them.

"I know for a fact I was a much better lover than you." Fenris smirked, and Marian gulped.

"Hah! You are a fool if that is what you really think. I could outdo you anytime."

"Is that a challenge, mage?" Fenris leered at Anders.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean right now, let's put your theory to the test. Whoever can please Hawke best wins."

"What?" both Anders and Marian exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me. Or are you afraid of a little challenge? All bark and no bite?"

"Fine." Anders said abruptly. Marian was still standing in between them, glancing back and forth as the two men eyed her with lust in their eyes.

"Um, don't I get a say in this?"

Anders sighed. "Of course, love. I'm sorry. We don't have to do this."

"I didn't say that..." she said, thinking of the possibilities of what fun this could be. She looked at Anders with all seriousness. "Are you okay with this? I don't want to jeopardize what we have."

Anders cupped her face. "Nonsense love. Just think of this as an extra present." He said, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Their lips surrounded each other and she moaned into his mouth. She felt Fenris behind her, and his hands wrapped around her, massaging her breasts. She sighed as the elf spun her around and claimed her lips now. Hawke felt her loins dampen with want as Fenris, the man she had thought about so often, kissed her again for the first time since he left her that dreadful night. His tongue danced with hers and she could taste the wine on him. She heard Anders lock the bedroom door, and then his hands roamed upon her again. Both men began to pull and tear at her clothes, and soon she stood in between them completely naked. Just as fast as they undressed her, their clothes were thrown to the ground in a heap on the floor. Hawke felt nervous and incredibly aroused all at once.

"Let's put your pretty little mouth to good use," Anders said, as he pushed a finger into her lips. Marian sucked on his digit as if it were his prick and he sighed with want. Fenris picked her up, taking Anders' idea and hastily tossed her on the bed. Pulling her down towards the edge so that her head was hanging off the edge, he placed his erect member on her lips. She slowly opened her mouth and Fenris pushed the tip in. He hissed through his teeth as Marian closed her mouth around it.

Anders smirked and went to the opposite end and nuzzled in between her legs. _This competition will be easy if I get a head start, _the mage thought to himself. He slowly kissed her inner thighs and heard Marian moan into Fenris' erection. After some more teasing like this, his tongue found her center. He gave it a long lick, and then started circling her clit with his tongue. He tasted her saltiness, licking and sucking at her nub. Anders pushed one finger inside of her tight opening, and she squirmed from under him.

Fenris watched what Anders did while she sucked on his throbbing member. The warrior thrust shallowly into her mouth, and she took it with ease. He slid in and out of her hot wet mouth, and every time she moaned into him, he shuddered with pleasure. He studied what the more experienced man did, as Fenris only tasted her once before. Then, he saw Anders' fingers spark with electricity as he placed them over her clit and she jolted.

"Foul play!" he yelled at Anders. "Use of magic is unfair and unnecessary."

"You will simply have to find your own way to make up for it, won't you, elf?" Anders mocked him, and continued his ministrations. Fenris growled but soon it was forgotten when Hawke took him all the way in her mouth. He groaned. She felt so good on him, he wanted to last longer. He pulled his member out of her mouth.

"Let's switch." he said, and Anders did not argue. The two men switched places, and now Anders stuck his erection into her mouth and she greedily took his entire length in.

Fenris sat in front of her mound, staring for a few seconds. He pushed two slender fingers inside of her, curling them upwards. His digits moved in and out, each time granting him a pleasant squeal from Hawke. He finally lowered his mouth to her and gave it an experimental lick. She tasted just as he remembered. He glided his narrow tongue along her nub and quickly flicked it in short movements. Hawke writhed from under him as Anders fucked her mouth steadily, but Fenris held her hips in place. He thought of how much she moaned when he slid his fingers in and out of her. An idea came to him. He pulled his fingers out and pressed his tongue to her entrance. He pushed it forward, and slowly entered her. Her dampness washed over his tongue. He loved how she tasted. He moved his head back and forth, trying to get as much of his tongue into her as he could. He could swear he could almost hear her scream.

Hawke couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a dream come true. Two men that she adored endlessly wanted to pleasure her at the same time, and pleasure her they did. Anders' cock pumped into her mouth, as he held her head in place. It slid back and forth easily. She loved feeling him take control of her in this way. While Anders did this, Fenris slurped at her essence, tasting her and making her shiver with immense pleasure. And when his tongue started to fuck her, she could barely hold on. She gripped at her sheets as his slick wet tongue darted in and out of her. It sent so many waves of pleasure through her - so much was happening at once she knew she would not be able to hold on much longer. And then, his fingers tapped her nub, as his tongue slid in and out. That was it, her first orgasm came crashing over her like a wave of ecstasy, claiming every nerve and muscle in her body. She soaked his tongue with her juices and moaned like crazy onto Anders' cock.

Fenris withdrew his tongue from inside of Hawke and kissed her sensitive clit. His fingers gathered up some of her moisture, and he began to rub her back entrance. She squirmed a little from under him, but eventually she stilled. He took that as a sign to continue, and pressed one slick finger into her ass.

Hawke moaned loudly, which caused Anders to pay notice to Fenris. He saw the elf moving a finger slowly in and out of her rear and he felt a pang of jealously.

"Hey, I haven't even done that with her yet."

"You will simply have to find your own way to make up for it, won't you, mage?" Fenris smirked, repeating Anders' words.

Fenris continued to stretch her back hole with one finger, then slowly added another. She moaned into Anders. The mage increased his speed in her mouth.

Hawke felt like she was a woman in one of Isabela's dirty novels. She was so wet, and she couldn't help thinking about how all of it was so taboo and that her guests were still downstairs. The feeling of Fenris' fingers in such a forbidden place made her squeal with delight.

Anders thrust into her mouth one last time, and then slowly withdrew. A line of saliva fell from his erection onto her chin. He ran his fingers through her hair, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Alright, love. I think you are good and ready to get fucked now, don't you?"

"Maker, yes!" she gasped. Anders pulled her body so that her head was on the pillows and she lay spread out for him. Fenris moved out of the way so Anders could position himself in between her legs. The elf stood at the side of the bed, and knelt down to eye level with Hawke. He gently turned her head so that she was facing him instead of Anders.

"Look at me. I want to see your face when he fucks you." Marian moaned when he spoke to her like that, and she felt Anders position his cock at her entrance. In one quick movement, he fully sheathed himself in her tight core. She gasped, and when her mouth opened, Fenris stifled her sounds with a kiss. He sucked on her lips and ate her groan. She was unable to stay quiet from the amazing pleasure she experienced. Anders moved at a frantic pace, hitting her in all the right spots.

When Fenris pulled his mouth away from hers, he climbed onto the bed where her head lay, his member closed enough for her to reach over and take him in her mouth once again. She lazily swirled her tongue over the head, moaning all the while as Anders rammed himself deep in her core. She felt the little waves of electric shocks hitting her, as he fluttered his fingertips over her nub. At that moment, her release found her once again and she had to pull away from Fenris.

"Oh yes!" she screamed out, her body shaking uncontrollably both from the orgasm and the currents of electricity.

* * *

Downstairs, the guests sat there, drinking and swapping stories. Sebastian looked over and noticed that Anders' and Marian's seats were still unoccupied.

"Hawke and Anders are still missing. How strange." the rogue said aloud.

"Anders probably just tripped and fell pole first into the birthday girl." Isabela teased.

"Isabela! Must you be so crude?" The ex prince said uncomfortably. "I'm going to go upstairs and make sure everything is alright."

"Suit yourself, but I don't want to hear any complaining if you see anything unholy, Choirboy." Varric joked. Sebastian shook his head and began to climb the stairs. They were being absurd, he thought to himself. Hawke had a house full of people who were there to celebrate her night with her. She would never do such a tasteless thing.

He slowly approached the door, when he could hear noises from inside.

"_Oh yes_!" he heard Hawke moan, and he bowed his head in shame. Isabela was right. He was about to go back downstairs, but he heard something he did not expect.

"I believe it's my turn to fuck you now, Hawke." The voice belonged to Fenris. Sebastian's mouth hung open. The elf didn't leave like he said, the two men were taking turns on Hawke, and by the sounds of it, she was loving it. Sebastian felt disgusted and offended, and so very turned on. His trousers were uncomfortably tight. It was so long since he thought of such risque acts. Once, when he was a prince back in Starkhaven, he participated in similar deeds. A threesome would have been a slow night for him. He thought back to those days, and hearing Hawke scream with pleasure made him unable to take the torture anymore. He would be quick, he thought to himself. With his ear to the door, and staring down the stairs to make sure he would be unseen, he unlaced his trousers and released his erection to stroke himself.

* * *

As soon as Hawke came down from the orgasm Anders gave her, the mage chuckled.

"I think we are one for one now."

"Oh, please don't tell me you two are keeping track."

"It is a competition. Of course we are." Fenris said in his deep silken voice. "I believe it's my turn to fuck you now, Hawke." Anders pulled out of her and Fenris took his spot, only this time he flipped her so she was on her knees. Anders positioned himself at the front of her. She started to lick her juices off of his member. She took the tip of him into her mouth and Anders stroked her hair.

Fenris clutched his length and toyed at her entrance with it. He rubbed it along her slit, feeling how slick she already was.

"You're so hot and wet." he whispered, as he pushed forward. Hawke's wail was muffled by Anders member. Fenris bucked forward, which in turn, caused her mouth to take even more of Anders. Every time the elf thrust, Marian's head moved with him and they all groaned from the sensation it caused.

As Fenris picked up his speed, he began to graze his finger at her back entrance again. He softly rubbed her, getting her ready for a finger again. When he was confident that she wanted it, he slid it home. She moaned loudly.

Hawke tried focusing on pleasuring Anders as best as she could with her head banging back and forth. Her tongue rolled over the head and she sucked greedily. Anders helped her by moving his hips so she could take more of him. When Fenris began to penetrate her ass with his finger again, she could not control the feral noises that came from her. He slowly pushed a second finger in and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he moved them in unison with his cock. She felt so full and had never expected it to feel so good.

"Do you think you could handle being fucked in there?" Fenris asked her and Anders' eyes went wide.

"There's no way Hawke would - "

"Yes," she groaned when she pulled her face away from Anders. Anders was nothing less than shocked.

"You would really want that?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'll even let you go first," Fenris said as he pulled out

* * *

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, and although his morals were yelling at him to stop - that this was a si -, he couldn't walk away. He hadn't experienced a woman in so long, and stroking himself while listening to their animalistic cries drove him mad. His eyes closed as he imagined what they were doing could possibly look like, when he heard the clicking of a familiar tongue. His eyes shot open, and Isabela stood in front of him, shaking her head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Sebastian. What do we have here? Eavesdropping, thinking lustful thoughts, milking the snake. What would Andraste think, I wonder?" The archer quickly pulled his trousers up.

"I was just -"

"Bringing yourself to completion while listening to Hawke getting plowed into the second Tuesday of next week? What fun is that when you could have a little of your own enjoyment?" The pirate said as she got on her knees in front of him. She pushed his hands away and pulled his still hard prick out of his trousers.

"Mmm, what have you been hiding from me, my naughty prince?"

"Isabela...my vows..."

"Where were your vows a moment ago? Just relax, and let Isabela take care of you. You know you want to." she said as she slowly, and torturously licked from the base of his member all the way to the tip. Sebastian groaned and Isabela chuckled.

"That's what I thought. Now, be a good boy and enjoy yourself," she said before taking his entire length into her warm mouth. Sebastian tried to resist, but he couldn't. It had been so long, and she felt way too good. Isabela jerked him as she bobbed her head up and down on his member, using her saliva as lubricant for her strokes.

* * *

Hawke stayed on her knees as Anders pulled a vial of oil from their nightstand. He slathered the liquid all over his member and greased his fingers with it as well. The mage took his place behind her and began to penetrate her tight opening with two fingers.

"Just getting you nice and ready, sweetheart." the mage spoke softly. Fenris sat beside her, and flicked his fingers over her clit. She panted with want, and swayed her hips back to meet Anders' fingers.

"Oh, she loves it." Fenris chuckled seductively. "Do you want him to fuck your ass?" Fenris asked as he grabbed a handful of Hawke's hair and pulled it back so she was looking him in the face.

"Yes,"

"Say it!" Anders commanded her.

"I want you to fuck my ass." she whimpered.

"Good girl." Fenris whispered in her ear, as Anders slowly pushed the tip of himself inside of her. Hawke gripped at the bed sheets, feeling herself being stretched. Anders set a gentle pace, moving his cock in and out of her. Fenris tilted her head up again, and kissed her deeply. His tongue massaging her own. She whimpered into him, as he still stroked her clit. Hawke could feel her muscles clenching, and Anders picked up the pace. He pounded her as Fenris rubbed her, and she felt another climax hit her, this one even more intense than the others.

"Oh, Maker!' she squealed as her muscles contracted. Fenris put two fingers into her and she came all over them.

"Another one for me." Fenris smiled.

"No way, I helped."

"Please...no fighting...just...fucking." Hawke gasped, still coming down from the high. Fenris' fingers eased in and out of her.

"Hawke," Fenris said in a gruff voice, and she looked up at him. "What do you say to us both taking you at the same time, but instead of my fingers in there, I use something else?"

Hawke thought about it for a second. She realised how good it felt to be stretched out with Fenris' fingers as Anders' took her from behind. It made her a little nervous at the same time; what if it hurt?

"Will you be careful?" Anders stopped his movements when he heard the fear in her voice.

"Of course. We won't do anything you don't want love. It's your birthday, and I want you to enjoy yourself." She peered up at Fenris, and he displayed the same gentleness in his eyes that Anders had in his voice.

"Then yes, I want to try it."

As soon as she gave the word, Fenris climbed under her and Anders pulled out so she could readjust herself. She straddled the elf's hips and impaled herself on his member. Fenris kissed her, and when he pulled away, he had one hand on her throat, firm enough to hold her in place but not rough enough to hurt her.

"Look at me, Hawke. I want to see your face as he enters you, I want to see the look in your eyes as you get both your holes fucked for the first time." She nodded nervously as she felt Anders cock at her back entrance once again. She never took her eyes off of Fenris. Slowly, the head of Anders' length slipped in and she instantly screamed from the feeling of being so full.

"Does it hurt?" Anders asked, and stopped only halfway in. While it was a different sensation, and it did have a burn a little, it felt incredible.

"Only a little. Just go slow please." Fenris kept still, and Anders let himself fully penetrate her. He slowly pulled it back out. He kept a deliberate pace for a few minutes, allowing Hawke to adjust to having both men inside of her. She gazed down at Fenris patiently awaited her word.

"You can move now, Fenris. I'm ready for you." At that, the warrior thrust in and out of her shallowly, not allowing his entire length to plow into her. They took it nice and slow on her, as if she were a virgin. The act, while it was incredibly lewd, seemed almost sensual as they were being so gentle to her. Her moans became louder and louder, and the two men started to pick up their pace, Anders more so than Fenris as he had easier access to penetrate Hawke the way he wanted to. Hawkes breathing became more frantic. She never felt more alive, more desired in her entire life.

* * *

Sebastian was close. He barely paid attention to what was going on in the room behind him, let alone anything else.

"Oh yes, Isabela. More," he grunted, as the tanned beauty bumped her head up and down on his shaft. Her tongue playfully flicked the underside of his member, as she jerked him and toyed with his sack at the same time. Neither one of them heard the opposite door to them prop open, but they did hear Leandra's panicked voice.

"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, and ran back into her room, shutting the door, completely struck by the sight she had witnessed. From now on, she would leave when her daughter had the pirate or her friend from the Chantry over.

Sebastian panicked a little, feeling terribly guilty, but Isabela tugged on his sack lightly, to bring his attention back on her. That one movement was all he needed, and his seed started to jet down her throat. Sebastian cried and trembled as his orgasm took over, being more intense than anything he had ever remembered feeling. Isabela sucked him clean and stood to her feet.

"There, now that was fun," she chuckled, as she sauntered back down the stairs. Sebastian hung his head in shame and left the Hawke residence. He would send Leandra flowers and an apology note tomorrow, he thought to himself as he wandered into the night, heading back to the Chantry to pray more than he ever had in his entire existence.

* * *

"I miss kissing you, love. I want you to face me now," Anders complained and Hawke grinned.

"Then let me switch positions," she answered coyly. Anders gently withdrew his member and Hawke climbed off of Fenris, only to straddle him the opposite way now. She lowered her ass to his member, and impaled herself onto it slowly. Once comfortable enough, she lay back on his chest, as Anders positioned himself in between her legs. He leaned down and kissed Hawke tenderly as his shaft entered her core.

Her legs were spread as far apart as her body would allow, to give Anders full access to her. Her lover began to penetrate her faster now and she gasped into his mouth. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"How does this feel?"

"So...good...ugh," she managed to say in between thrusts. "Faster, I want more." She pleaded. Anders picked up a quick pace, thrusting his hips into hers, as Fenris bucked into her from below. The warrior reached up and pinched her nipples softly and she cried out.

"Oh love, you're so tight...I don't think I can hold off much longer."

"Same here." grunted Fenris, showing her no mercy.

"I want you both to cum for me, please. I want to feel it," she pleaded. The two men started to quicken their tempo, finding a good rhythm between the both of them. They thrust together in unison, and it was Anders who came first.

"Oh, Hawke." he cried out, filling her tight passage with his semen. She could feel every moment, the feeling of the warm liquid aroused her so much she came from the feeling of it.

"Fuck!" she screamed, gripping onto Anders' back for dear life, cutting him with her nails in the process.

Hearing Hawke lose it the way she did, feeling her muscles contract from her climax, brought Fenris to his finale as well. He moaned loudly as he came into her ass.

As they all came down from the afterglow, Anders slipped out of her and rolled to his side of the bed. Hawke followed his lead shortly after. She lay in between the two men, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Best birthday ever!" she exclaimed. Anders and Fenris laughed at her enthusiasm.

"And the winner is?" Anders playfully asked.

"Tie. And that's my final verdict. I'm spent."

Fenris chuckled, as he sat up and began to gather his clothes from the floor. They were all scrambled with Hawke's and Anders' as the three of them undressed in such a frenzy. Once he was dressed he turned to Marian who was still sprawled out on her back, clearly unable to move.

"I shall see you soon, then." he said casually as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

"Thank you, Fenris!" Hawke said and then began laughing. As he got to her bedroom door he heard Anders quietly say "I'm going to have to break that tie." followed by Hawke exclaiming "Anders!" When he turned around he saw the mage thrusting into her again.

"Damn your Grey Warden stamina!" Fenris just shook his head and left the room.

As Fenris got to the main quarters, he saw Isabela sitting in a chair, legs hanging over the side with a glass of wine in hand.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"They all left not too long ago. I told them Anders and Hawke were occupied, but I didn't tell them about you." she smiled slyly.

"And you would know of my whereabouts how?" he challenged the pirate.

"Oh, I have my ways."

With that, Fenris left the Hawke estate, smiling the entire way home. This was a night he would not forget anytime soon.

* * *

**End notes: Anyone still reading? :P I MIGHT add another chapter about Fenris and Isabela's hook up (as we now know in Two's Company, Three's a Crowd that it happens) depending if enough people want to see it. Let me know! I hope you guys enjoyed, longest smut scene I have ever written.**


End file.
